Talk:Savage Worlds Weapons and Armor
Melee Weapons Parry bonuses stack for a weapon and shield but not for 2 weapons. Crushing weapons get +1 AP against Flexible armor. Blunt weapons do -2 damage against Metal armor. Agile weapons can ignore armor by making a called shot at -4. Chain weapons ignore weapon parry bonuses and reduce shield parry bonuses by 1. Off-hand weapons only have a -1 penalty for attacking when held in the off-hand; if a character with two Off-Hand weapons makes a double attack, the double action penalty is only -1. Versatile weapons get +1 AP when held in two hands. Shields do not provide an armor bonus against bullets. Revised Ranged Weapons Weapon ranges are denoted as Short/Medium/Long (Multiplier). Shots at Short range or less are made at no penalty. Shots at Medium range are made at -2. Shots at Long range are made at -4. A character can Aim for 1 round to get a +2 bonus. Aiming for two rounds increases all of the weapon's ranges by the multiplier instead, though targets within the original short range are still at +2 to hit. Aiming for three rounds increases all of the weapon's rages by the multiplier and adds a +2 bonus. A character can get 2 rounds of benefit in a single round of Aiming with a successful Shooting roll, or 3 rounds of benefit in a single round with a successful Shooting roll at -4. All firearms and crossbows can be equipped with a scope. Aimed shots made through a scope reduce the Medium range penalty to -1 and the Long range penalty to -3. Blunt weapons do -2 damage against Metal armor. Snapfire weapons suffer a -2 to attack rolls if the shooter moves on the turn he fires. Quickfire weapons can double-tap for +1 to hit and +1 to damage. Fast weapons can be reloaded on the same turn they are used without incurring a multiple action penalty. Reload X weapons require X reload actions to reload. ROFn weapons may attack n targets per turn with a single multiple action penalty. Each attack uses up 5 rounds of ammunition. 3RB weapons may fire a short burst for +2 to hit and +2 to damage. Rifles and machine guns may be braced on bipods or tripods. Doing so gives +1 to hit at Medium and Long range and reduces the multiaction penalty for ROF attacks to -1. Artillery weapons cannot be fired on the move, cannot fire within their minimum range, may fire past obstacles at -2, and get +1 to hit per successive shot (to a +4) at a stationary target. Armor Torso armor costs and weighs 50% of the suit. Arm or leg armor costs and weighs 20% of the suit each. A helmet weighs 10% of the weight of the suit. Armor that is carried but not worn weighs twice as much, as does unfitted metal armor. Flexible armor is vulnerable to Crushing weapons. Metal armor is more resistant to Blunt weapons. Bulletproof armor gets +4 AR against bullet attacks. Impervious armor gets +7 AR against bullet attacks. Powered armor does not count its weight against the wearer's encumbrance and increases the wearer's Wild Die by one level when Shooting or Fighting using its mounted weaponry. It had d12 STR for melee attacks and does +d6 damage with unarmed attacks. It provides the bracing bonus for automatic weapons and reduces the Snapfire penalty to -1. However, it has a -1 penalty to use standard small arms that are not specifically made for it and mounted on it. Sealed armor provides immunity to gas based attacks as long as it is undamaged.